Peut être toi
by Miya et Khellar
Summary: [Etait: Harry Potter et on verra bien!] [Prétome V] Harry découvre la vérité sur ses origines, et sa vie change du tout au tout. Coécriture, futur slash.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Cette fic sera un peu inhabituelle.

L'une de nous écrira un chapitre et l'autre devra improviser une suite, et cela pour chaque chapitre. Il est donc possible qu'on laisse un certain suspens à la fin d'un chapitre et que le dénouement ne soit pas du tout ce à quoi on s'attendait. Etant donné qu'on n'a pas vraiment le même genre d'idées, cette fic pourrait partir dans des directions légèrement inattendues.

Nous nous sommes fixé des règles (des compromis) :

- On respect la personnalité des personnages

- On ne fait pas rentrer de nouveaux personnages (à part le nouveau prof de DCFM)

- Ne mourront ni Sirius ni Remus (sinon Khellar se fera tuer par une Miya TRES en colère) ni Voldemort ni Rogue (si Miya tient à son intégrité physique)

- Pas de voyages dans le temps

- Les morts restent morts

Cette fic est plus un défi personnel qu'autre chose. Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient néanmoins, sachez que vous ne pourrez faire aucune réclamation, l'état du produit auquel vous allez avoir accès n'est pas garantit. lol. Cependant, nous acceptons volontiers les commentaires.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne nous appartiennent (malheureusement é.è) pas, nous nous contentons de les emprunter sans être certaines de l'état dans lequel nous les rendrons.

Note du 24 septembre 2006 

Eh oui, cette fic ressort des entrailles de après plus de deux ans ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer si vous venez de découvrir cette histoire, c'est du pré-tome 5, donc Sirius est vivant, on ne sait strictement rien sur l'Ordre du Phénix qui pourrait même ne pas exister, etc...

Cette fic est un futur slash (yaoi, histoire entre mâles, choisissez votre synonyme !), alors homophobes, demi-tour !

Les douze premiers chapitre ayant été écrits il y a un bon bout de temps, vous remarquerez peut-être que nos styles respectifs ont changé. En mieux, j'espère !

Bonne lecture.

Miya


	2. Bonne nouvelle

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Bonne nouvelle**

Dans une chambre minuscule du 4 Privet Drives, un jeune homme rêvassait, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il était trois heures du matin et la faible lumière que laissait paraître la lune ne suffisait pas à éclairer les maisons alentours.

Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, repensait aux évènements de la journée: Lorsque il s'était réveillé, il avait immédiatement remarqué le nombre important de chouettes perchées sur son bureau. Il avait ainsi reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire de chacune des personnes qui comptaient pour lui : Ron et Hermione bien sur, mais aussi Hagrid, le reste de la famille Weasley, Sirius et beaucoup d'autre, tous avaient pris la peine de lui envoyer au moins une carte. Mais, plus que les cadeaux, il avait véritablement apprécié que ses amis ne l'aient pas oublié. Il se rendait encore coupables de la mort de Cédric Diggory et ne cessait de penser que ses amis, réalisant pleinement les risques qu'ils encourraient en le fréquentant, le laisseraient tomber. Suite à cela, les Dursley étaient partis rendre visite à la tante Marge, Harry était rester seul toute la journée et avait pleinement profité des luxueuses installations qu'offrait la maison. Mais le soir avait finit par arriver et Harry était retourné s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il regardait maintenant les étoiles en pensant à combien il regrettait Poudlard, le château était vraiment le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui…Soudain, un grand oiseau de couleur rouge s'écrasât contre la vitre de sa chambre. « Fumseck » s'écriât-il avant de descendre ne courrant dans le jardin. Heureusement, le phénix de Dumbledore n'était pas trop amoché et Harry put le ramener dans sa chambre sans réveiller les DursleyAprès avoir donné à boire au volatile, Harry ouvrit la lettre accrochée à sa patte :

Cher Harry,

J'aimerais que tu viennes finir tes vacances à Poudlard, ta sécurité est compromise et j'ai certaines choses à te révéler. Je viendrai moi-même te chercher demain à midi.

Fait très attention d'ici là.

Albus Dumbledore

Si les Dursley n'avaient pas été dans la maison, les cris de joie du jeune homme se seraient probablement fait entendre jusqu'au Pôle Nord. Après cette bonne nouvelle, Harry se mit au lit et s'endormi rapidement.

-Harryyyyyyy…. debout… tu dois préparer le petit déjeuner…

Les cris de la tante Pétunia résonnaient dans toute la maison ce qui n'enleva rien à la joie qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine.

Après avoir découper le pamplemousse qui servirait de déjeuner à toute la famille, Harry pris son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Le directeur de mon école passera me prendre à midi.

La seule réponse que reçut le jeune homme fut :

-Pétunia, Dudley, préparer vos affaires, je fais chauffer la voiture.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait encore une fois seul dans la maison.

Il prépara ses affaires tranquillement, travailla un moment sur son devoir de potion et à dix heures il attendait Dumbledore, assis sur sa valise au milieu du salon.

Les minutes défilaient lentement et cela n'était en rien pour arranger l'impatience qu'éprouvait le garçon.

À midi moins le quart, la porte explosât dans un bruit assourdissant, des silhouettes noires se déversèrent dans la maison et, avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, Harry sentit un douleur fulgurante lui traverser la tête.

Le jeune garçon eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Lord Voldemort se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'évanouir sous l'effet de la douleur.

**Note : **Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très long, mais je déteste les premiers chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous lirez la suite.

Je pense que vous savez qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour nous insulter, alors n'hésitez pas.

Et bonne chance à toi pour la suite, Miya.


	3. Réveil difficile

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Réveil difficile**

Harry cligna des yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui, d'un blanc pur, immaculé. Il se demanda si c'était cela le paradis. Il comprit vite sa bêtise lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur. Il avait l'impression que les moindres parcelles de son corps avaient été lacérées de coup de poignard, sans compter l'horrible mal de tête et la vague nausée. Il cligna encore des yeux. Tout était blanc, trop blanc… Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il entendit alors des voix, ou plus précisément des cris.

- Mr Weasley ! Taisez-vous immédiatement, ceci est une infirmerie! Le professeur Dumbledore à dit " pas de visite ", il est inutile d'insister!

Harry comprit alors qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, à Poudlard. Mais que pouvait bien faire Ron ici? Il était censé être en Roumanie avec toute sa famille, pour voir Bill.

- Ron, allez viens, on reviendra quand il sera réveillé, dis une voix calme que Harry reconnu facilement.

- Mais Hermione! S'exclama Ron.

Hermione devrait être en Bulgarie, avec Viktor Krum. Aurait-elle, elle aussi, écourté ses vacances pour lui? Mai en fait, pourquoi Harry se trouvait-il ici? Entendant que le ton commençait à monter, il décida de faire savoir aux personnes présentes qu'il était réveillé.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais… Aouch… Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer… Aïe… Ce que je fais là? Et pour… Aah… pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en vacances tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il. Parler lui faisait mal.

- Harry! Ron et Hermione se jetèrent à son cou.

- Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es dans le coma, l'informa Hermione, on était tous follement inquiets!

- Un mois? Dans le coma? Mais, … Pourquoi?

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent étrangement.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas? Demanda enfin Ron.

Alors que Harry hochait négativement la tête, un flot de souvenir l'assaillit, dont un le fit trembler ; Voldemort !

- Si, je me souviens maintenant. Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

- Tu te souviens? Alors tu peux nous expliquer? Dumbledore n'a rien dit à personne, sauf que tu étais dans le coma.

Harry sentit sa nausée revenir. Il pâlit. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Mme Pomfresh n'était plus là, elle était sans doute allée chercher le directeur. Pour une fois, Harry en voulu un peu à l'infirmière de l'avoir laissé seul avec Ron et Hermione. Il se sentait mal, mais ne pouvait pas le leur dire, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

Comme Harry ne répondait rien, Hermione en déduisit qu'il préférait ne pas en parler. Elle s'apprêtait, l'aillant vu pâlir, à lui demander s'il allait bien lorsque Dumbledore suivit de près par Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Mon dieu, laissez le se reposer, cria cette dernière. Ouste, vous le verrez lorsqu'il sortira de l'infirmerie, dans une semaine environ!

Ron et Hermione sortir de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière l'ausculta et lui fit boire une potion d'apaisement pour qu'il 'oublie' sa douleur quelques temps. En effet, le directeur voulait lui parler de choses importantes et Harry n'aurait pas pu suivre correctement la discussion sans cela. Une fois que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce, le vieux sorcier prit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu te demande ce qu'il s'est passé après ton évanouissement. Et bien fort heureusement j'étais en avance et j'ai vu les Mangemorts transplaner juste devant chez toi et Voldemort défoncer la porte. J'étais venu avec des Aurors, redoutant un événement de ce type, nous avons donc repoussé l'attaque, mais plusieurs Aurors ont perdu la vie. Tu as été transporté ici dans le plus grand secret, espérant que tu reviennes à toi avant la rentrée, mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il a bien fallut dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie dans le coma.

Harry acquiesça et posa la question qui le préoccupait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

- Dans le mot que vous m'avez envoyé, vous disiez avoir quelque chose à me dire…

- Il est temps que je te dise ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a 5 ans, Harry. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire…

**Notes de Miya:**

Et voilà! Deuxième chapitre terminé, bonne chance Khellar!

Une petite explication sur la façon dont nous allons répondre aux reviews. Pour faciliter les choses, celle qui écrit le chapitre répond aux reviews, ce qui signifie que je répondrai aux reviews sur les chapitres de Khellar et elle à celles sur les miens !

**Réponses aux reviews (enfin, à la review):**

Luna Black: Un spécial thanks à la première revieweuse ! Même si tu n'avais, semblerait-il pas encore lu le premier chapitre. Comme tu as pu le voir, on n'a pas trop de problèmes pour les idées. Tu dis qu'on s'est fixé trop de règles, mais si on ne l'avait pas fait, cette fic aurait pu partir à veau-l'eau. Et pour ce qui est des interdits de tuer, et bien si on ne l'avait pas mis dans les règles, on se serait vengée sur un des personnages préférés de l'autre si elle avait tué un de la liste !… Je ne suis pas très sûre d'être claire…


	4. Révélation

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Révélation**

- Il est temps que je te dise ce que j'aurais dû te dire il y a 5 ans, Harry. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire…

Lors de ta première année, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort voulait te tuer, je crois qu'il est temps de répondre à ta question… James était le descendant de Godric Griffondor.

Cette nouvelle fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide, alors c'était ça, c'était juste à cause d'une querelle qui avait opposé deux sorciers il y a plus de mille ans que sa vie était aussi lamentable. C'était à cause de cela qu'il avait été obliger de vivre chez les Dursley, c'était à cause de cela que Cédric était mort et aussi à cause de cela que son parrain avait vécu 11 ans à Azkaban.

- Alors je suis le descendant de Griffondor. Dit-il, réfléchissant tout haut.

- Non Harry, James était le descendant de Griffondor.

- Mais… je suis son…. Il s'arrêta de parler, une pensée horrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas…. Non, c'était impossible, il ressemblait bien trop à son père. « Je suis son fils n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il dans un sursaut de courage.

À cet instant il vit Dumbledore prendre dix ans en quelques secondes, l'étincelle qui faisait briller ses yeux dans les moments les plus difficiles s'était éteinte et il ne restait devant le lit qu'un veille homme ayant vécu trop de choses.

-Non Harry, tu n'es pas le fils de James.

Ces huit petits mots eurent sur Harry un effet dévastateur, jamais il n'avait pensé les entendre un jour. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus terrifiants il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre ses quelques mots.

- À ta naissance, nous t'avons caché à ton père pour ta sécurité. Les Potter venaient de perdre leur enfant et ils étaient heureux de t'accueillir. J'ai donc changé ton apparence pour que tu ressembles à James et tu es devenu Harry Potter.

Tout tourbillonnait dans la tête du jeune homme, il n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et chacune des phrases de Dumbledore résonnait dans son cerveau. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être bâtie sur un mensonge ? Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il séparé de ses parents ?

- Qui sont mes parents ? Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Ta mère s'appelait Louise Hobb1, elle est morte peu après t'avoir mis au monde. Quant à ton père… c'était un Mangemort, il a rejoint nos rangs en tant qu'espion peu après ta naissance. Il n'a jamais su que tu étais son fils, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que ça serait mieux. Comme ça si Voldemort avait découvert qu'il était espion, tu n'en aurais pas souffert…

C'était de mieux en mieux, il était le fils d'un Mangemort, le fils d'un des esclaves de Voldemort.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il faisant un gros effort pour prononcer ce simple mot.

- Tu es le fils de Severus Rogue…

Cette déclaration fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide, comment Rogue pouvait-il être son père ? Comment pouvait-il avoir un lien tel que celui-ci avec cet homme qui le haïssait ? Et puis il réalisa : son père le haïssait. Lui qui aurait tout donné pour avoir de la famille, voilà que son père le haïssait.

- Sait-il maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, je ne voulais pas le mettre au courrant avant que tu ne te réveilles, mais je le ferai aujourd'hui. Il a le droit de savoir autant que toi.

Toujours à l'infirmerie, Harry était assis sur son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître un Séverus Rogue plus pâle que jamais. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

1 en hommage à Louise Cooper et Robin Hobb

**Note de Khellar :**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dans mon infinie bonté, je te laisse écrire la rencontre, Miya.

Bonne chance !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Océane Potter** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant et que tu continueras à lire. En tout cas merci pour ta review tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un apprécie.

**Cynore** : Merci pour le compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise.


	5. Le père et le fils

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le père et le fils**

Toujours à l'infirmerie, Harry était assis sur son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant paraître un Severus Rogue plus pâle que jamais. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

L'homme s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Severus referma la bouche et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il semblait totalement perdu. Pour une raison qui lui demeura obscure, Harry se redressa et posa doucement une main sur le bras de l'homme qui était son père. Celui-ci tressaillit au contact et releva la tête. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux et… des regrets?

- Je suis désolé, finit-il parle lâcher.

Harry resta interdit. Voir le professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard faire des excuses semblait irréel au garçon, et penser qu'il s'agissait de son père lui paraissait totalement fou! Voyant que son… fils (comme cette pensée lui était étrange!) ne répondait rien, le professeur de potions continua.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir, j'ai tout fait pour te faire renvoyer, je… j'ai été un père indigne, je… je m'en veux horriblement. Tu dois me détester, non?

- Non, répondit Harry après quelques temps.

Rogue le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Y avait-il un espoir pour que son fils ne le déteste pas? Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry ne le détestait pas?

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- Vous ne saviez pas. Vous détestiez mon 'père' donc vous me détestiez. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, professeur.

'Vous'? 'Professeur'? Harry mettait volontairement de la distance entre eux, serait-ce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'acceptait pas en tant que père? Severus déglutit. Il avait toujours espéré retrouver un jour son fils et ce jour étant arrivé, ce fils l'avait rejeté. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Louise, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les refoula, s'étant promis de ne plus jamais laisser apparaître ces marques de faiblesse. Mais Harry remarqua les yeux rougis de l'homme qui était son père et, d'une voix plus douce, lui demanda:

- Comment m'auriez-vous appelé?

Severus le fixa sans comprendre, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas son rictus détestable, un _vrai_ sourire.

- Daniel. Tu te serais appelé Daniel Thomas Rogue. Thomas comme ton grand-père.

Harry sourit à son tour. Ce nom lui plaisait. Il songea soudain à Ron et Hermione. Comment allaient-ils prendre le fait qu'il soit le fils de Rogue? Encore, la jeune fille le prendrait calmement, mais Ron?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer le directeur qui semblait inquiet.

- Harry est en danger, il y a un traître à Poudlard!

- Comment?

Le père et le fils s'étaient levés en même temps, mais Harry vacilla, la douleur due à l'attaque de Voldemort s'étant réveillée. Severus le remarqua et le rattrapa par la taille alors qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il le fit se rasseoir sur le bord du lit et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Je sais par un espion qu'il y a un Mangemort ici, et qu'il va tenter de tuer Harry durant l'année. Il faut le mettre en sécurité.

- Et où? Interrogea Severus, visiblement inquiet.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait le garder à l'infirmerie quelques mois, prétextant des complications de son état.

- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'il y sera en sécurité? En plus, Harry ne peut pas se permettre de manquer autant de mois de cours!

- Mais votre ex-femme, partie vivre aux Etats-Unis, pourrait être morte et vous pourriez devoir élever votre fils Daniel…

Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, écoutant une dernière fois les renseignements sur 'Daniel'. Le sort lui donnant l'apparence de Harry Potter avait été annulé. Il était donc moins maigre, ses cheveux, toujours noirs, étaient bien plus faciles à coiffer et lui arrivaient à hauteur d'épaule. Ils n'étaient cependant pas gras comme ceux de son père. Ces yeux étaient à présent indigos, comme ceux de Louise, sa mère, lui avait-on dit. Il était plus grand et plus séduisant.

- Tu as étudié pendant quatre ans à l'Institut de Salem. Tu vivais avec ta mère qui est décédée au début des vacances. Cela fait trois mois. Depuis plus de trois semaines, Harry Potter est en isolement à l'infirmerie, toutes les visites étant interdites. Mais pour en revenir à toi, Daniel, tu as fait ton deuil et t'apprêtes à commencer une nouvelle vie en Angleterre avec ton père. Absolument personne en dehors des personnes présentes dans ce bureau ne doit être au courant que Harry et toi êtes la même personne. Pas même Ron et Hermione!

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où ne se trouvaient que le directeur, son père et son parrain. Harry avait insisté pour que Sirius soit dans la confidence, il l'avait tellement soutenu pendant sa quatrième année! (son père n'était pas ravis de ce choix…)

Il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il n'avait rien oublié et sortit en compagnie des deux hommes et d'un gros chien noir qui les quitta devant la porte de la Grande Sale et sortit dans le parc avant de se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur. Sirius regagna la cabane hurlante. Le directeur, Daniel et son père entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux. Le Choixpeau était posé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs, comme lors de la répartition. Dumbledore et son père (il s'était habitué à cette pensée) s'assirent à la table des professeurs et Daniel s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Il eut le temps de voir le regard dégoûté de Ron avant que le Choixpeau ne lui couvre les yeux, ce qui lui fit un peu de peine.

Ah, tiens, te revoilà, toi? Maintenant que tu sais que ton père en est le directeur, tu ne veux toujours pas aller à Serpentard? Demanda une voix dans sa tête. "Et être avec ce crétin de Malefoy au lieu de Ron et Hermione? Pas question! Je suis à Griffondor et j'y reste!" Pensa alors Harry. D'accord Soupira le Choixpeau. Et Daniel entendit raisonner dans la salle:

- Griffondor!

Il ôta le Choixpeau, le posa sur le tabouret, faisant au passage un grand sourire à son père qui avait l'air déçu, et se dirigea sous le regard étonné de tous excepté le vieux directeur vers la table des Griffondors qui se reprirent bien vite et applaudirent poliment, moins chaleureusement que d'habitude pourtant. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre.

Il chercha des yeux une place libre et alla s'installer entre deux sixième années qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Il chercha alors à faire plus ample connaissance.

- Moi, c'est Daniel, je suis en cinquième année, et vous?

- Liam Cooper, je suis en sixième année. Bienvenue à Griffondor, lui répondit le blond à sa gauche.

- David Head, en sixième aussi, l'informa le brun assit à sa droite. En face de toi, c'est Amy Cooper, la sœur jumelle de Liam, en face de moi, il s'agit de Cathy Williams et en face de Liam il y a sa petite amie, Lisa Taylor.

Daniel fit un grand sourire aux trois fille et la glace se brisa. Ils discutèrent alors tous les six, parlant de tout et de rien, les autres oubliant peu à peu qu'il était le fils de leur professeur de potion. La discussion s'orienta sur le Quidditch et Daniel 'apprit' que l'équipe de Griffondor, constituée de trois jolies poursuiveuses dont deux en septième année et une troisième année qui venait de rentrer dans l'équipe (une certaine Anne Stone), deux batteurs imbattables également en septième année et un gardien nouvellement recruté (un dénommé Alan Lloyd), cherchait un attrapeur remplaçant pour occuper le poste du grand Harry Potter, toujours en isolement à l'infirmerie. Il se proposa pour ce poste et demanda qui était le capitaine.

- C'est Potter, c'est ça le problème, lui répondit David. Mais c'est George Weasley, un des jumeaux, qui le remplace. Eh, George!

- Ouais, quoi? Répondit aussitôt celui-ci.

- On a peut-être bien trouvé un attrapeur! Cria Amy.

- Qui ça? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Daniel Rogue, répondit Lisa.

George sembla réfléchir, puis se pencha vers Fred pour lui demander conseil. Tous les Griffondors écoutaient, se demandant si on allait laisser un Rogue jouer dans leur équipe. Il allait peut-être tenter d'avantager la Maison de son père… Finalement, George acquiesça à une parole de Fred et déclara:

- Il n'aura qu'à venir à l'entraînement samedi, on verra ce qu'il vaut.

À la fin du repas, Daniel suivit les Griffondors jusqu'à la salle commune, faisant semblant d'ignorer où elle se trouvait. Une fois arrivé, Liam lui présenta la nouvelle préfète.

- Daniel, voici Hermione Granger, elle vient d'être nommée préfète. Granger, Dan est en cinquième année, je te laisse t'en occuper.

- Suis-moi, Rogue! Lui dit Hermione sur un ton un peu froid.

Il la suivit vers Ron et elle demanda à celui-ci de lui montré où était leur chambre. Ron ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

- C'est là, lui dit-il une fois arrivé dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Tu as le lit de droite qui vient d'être ajouté. Les elfes de maison t'ont aussi monté tes affaires. Mais je te préviens, Rogue, dit Ron en s'approchant de lui, menaçant. Là, ce sont les affaires de Harry (il désigna la valise posée au pied de son ancien lit). Ne t'avise pas d'y toucher!

Eh, bien! L'ambiance allait être sympa dans les dortoirs!

**Notes de Miya:**

Eh, oui, déjà un chapitre de plus!

J'admets qu'au début, je ne savais pas trop comment démarré, mais je crois que je m'en suis plutôt bien tirée.

Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude et j'espère pouvoir en faire souvent, des longs.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Lunicorne: Tu adores? Tant mieux! Quant à la suite, tu viens de la lire!

Ocane Potter: Merci, merci. Tu ne te serais pas douté que Harry était le fils de Rogue? Tu ne connais pas encore Khellar! lol

Elle adore ce genre de truc! Voici la suite et désolée si Khellar c'est trompée dans ton nom (je vais la gronder, t'inquiète pas!) (lol).


	6. Ron

Auteur : Khellar

Note : Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à Shiori, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de base.

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Ron**

- Tue l'autre…

Une lueur verte

- Les ossements du père… la chaire du serviteur… le sang d'un ennemi

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice était en feu. Il avait encore une fois rêvé de la mort de Cédric et ce cauchemar provoquait toujours le même sentiment de culpabilité chez lui. Le dortoir lui parut soudain étouffant et il décida d'aller faire un tour. Bravant l'interdit de Ron, il ouvrit la malle d' « Harry Potter », en sortit la cape d'invisibilité et partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

En regardant les étoiles, il repensait une énième fois à ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que Rogue soit son père, et même si il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir par rapport à ça, il sentait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Et puis il y avait eu la réaction de Ron et Hermione, ça lui avait fait vraiment mal de voir combien ils pouvaient le haïr, le haïr juste parce qu'il était le fils de Rogue, juste parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas son père. Et enfin il y avait cet espion, cette personne qui avait changé sa vie, qui en avait refait un mensonge. Qui était-il, ce Mangemort qui l'avait obligé à se cacher. Probablement un élève, les professeurs étaient choisis par Dumbledore et il n'aurait certainement pas engagé un Mangemort. Alors oui, c'était sûrement un élève, un Serpentard probablement…

À ce moment-là, Harry sursauta en voyant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir, dit Ron

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répondit Harry d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Comme toi je suppose, je suis là pour réfléchir.

Après cette déclaration, le silence se fit, chacun ayant besoin de se calmer pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Harry brisant un silence qui devenait pesant.

Ron le regarda bizarrement quelques instants, mais répondit quand même à la question.

- Harry Potter, dit-il simplement.

Harry eut une petite toux pour masquer son effarement.

- Tu es ami avec lui ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, nous avons tout partagé, et maintenant je ne peux pas l'aider.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que ses amis se faisaient autant de soucis pour lui et il comprenait maintenant mieux leur réaction face à son arrivée, pour eux c'était comme si il prenait la place d'Harry, comme s'il avait été à Griffondor juste parce qu'Harry y avait laisser une place.

- Et toi, tu penses à quoi ?

- À mon père.

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui ? demanda Ron comme s'il doutait que Rogue puisse s'entendre avec quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne savais même pas qui il était il y a quelques semaines, tu sais, ma mère à tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui et ce n'est qu'à sa mort que j'ai pu connaître mon père. Répondit Harry songeant que ce n'était pas trop loin de la vérité.

Ils restèrent encore assis quelques instants avant de rentrer ensemble au dortoir.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGUE !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut

- Comment as-tu pu oser toucher aux affaires d'Harry. !

- Quoi… mais je n'ai…

- Et sa cape alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait au pied de ton lit ?

Harry se souvint alors : en revenant de la tour le soir précédent, il avait complètement oublié de la remettre dans sa malle.

Il se leva brusquement lorsqu'il vit Ron s'avancer vers lui d'un un air menaçant, sa baguette dans la main…

**Note de Khellar**:

Ah, ah, ah, ah, j'ai réussi à ne pas écrire le matin suivant la répartition, ainsi c'est toi qui doit trouver un nouveau prof de DCFM, bonne chance Miya….

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Shiori : je sais que je t'ai un peu obligée à écrire cette review mais je te remercie quand même, la suite, là voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois du retard.

Linivis : tiens, tiens, encore une connaissance, l'idée de Harry fils de Rogue ça viens de moi, (Miya n'aurais jamais pu avoir une idée aussi géniale) je suis contente que tu aime.

Ocane Potter : merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours, continues a reviewer fréquemment, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir.

Océane Potter : merci, voilà la suite.

Zag : merci pour ta review, l'idée de faire une fic de cette manière vient, d'un délire de vacances, on s'est vraiment rendu compte à ce moment là que nos idées étaient pour le moins différentes, et on s'est dit que si on faisait quelque chose entre les deux ça risquait de donner un truc sympa, je suis vraiment ravie que tu apprécie.


	7. Premiers cours

Auteur: Miya

**Chapitre 6: **

**Premiers cours**

Daniel réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment échapper au roux qui se précipita sur lui et lui mit son poing dans l'estomac. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur McGonagal entra dans le dortoir au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à lui donner un nouveau coup. La voyant, celui-ci baissa le poing et Daniel, rapide comme l'éclair, poussa la cape sous son lit. Il savait bien que Ron n'était pas assez bête pour parler devant un autre professeur que Dumbledore de la cape d'invisibilité de « Harry ».

- Monsieur Rogue, je suis passée voir si tout allait bien et si vous vous intégrez correctement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Ron, Daniel répondit un vague « tout va très bien, je vous remercie ».

- Je vous ai également apporté votre emploi du temps. Votre premier cours sera avec moi, je vous prie de ne pas être en retard.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et sortit de la pièce au moment où rentrait Dean, Seamus et Neville, qui étaient à la salle de bain.

Sentant le regard noir de son meilleur ami dans son dos, Daniel sortit à son tour de la pièce et se rendit à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, les quatre garçons étaient déjà partis, il se dépêcha donc de préparer ses affaires et descendit dans la salle commune où il croisa le groupe de sixième année qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Jouant le jeu, il leur demanda s'ils pouvaient le guider à la Grande Salle. Après tout, il n'était pas sensé connaître le château comme sa poche !

Il resta donc avec eux pour le petit-déjeuner et ceux-ci l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe de McGonagal. Il les remercia arrivé à destination et le groupe d'amis se rendit à son cours suivant : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (note de Miya : dorénavant : DCFM). Daniel entra dans la salle de classe tout en se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler le nouveau professeur. Il verrait bien l'après-midi, il avait DCFM juste après le repas.

Dans la salle, Ron et Hermione étaient installés à leurs places habituelles, vers le fond de la salle. Décidant de profiter de sa nouvelle identité pour changer son comportement en cours, Daniel s'installa à la place libre faisant face au bureau professoral. Tout en sortant ses livres neufs (il avait dû racheter tout son matériel scolaire), il songea qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de modifier son écriture. Sinon, il serait trop facile de le démasquer. Ce qui lui fit penser à sa cicatrice. Ça avait posé un sérieux problème, il était presque impossible de la cacher avec un sort. Il avait fallu pratiquer un ancien rituel pour la cacher. Elle était toujours présente, juste cachée aux yeux de tous.

McGonagal entra dans la pièce, coupant le fil de ses pensées, et Daniel se concentra sur le cours. Il n'avait heureusement pas pris trop de retard puisque le premier mois avait été de la révision de quatre années précédentes.

Après deux heures de Métamorphoses et deux de Botanique, Daniel se rendit seul dans la Grande Salle. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander son chemin, cependant les regards que lui lançaient la plupart des élèves l'énervaient. Les Griffondors (à part les sixième année), les Poufsouffles et le Serdaigles le regardait de travers parce qu'il était un Rogue et les Serpentards parce qu'il était un Griffondor. Il arriva donc seul à la Grande Salle et s'installa avec ses nouveaux amis qui lui avaient gardé une place. Il leva un œil vers la table des professeurs et aperçu là, fatigué, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

- Lupin ? murmura-t-il, étonné.

Mais bien sûr ! La veille, Remus Lupin devait sans doute récupérer de la dernière pleine lune et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de nouveau prof ! En regardant de plus près, Daniel remarqua un gros chien aux pieds du professeur, un gros chien noir qui lui était très familier. Un sourire passa sur son visage, puis il se mêla à la conversation (sur le Quidditch) qui venait de commencer.

Daniel arriva à la salle de DCFM avec dix minutes d'avance. Il entra dans la salle et trouva le professeur Lupin seul à son bureau, corrigeant ce qui semblait être des devoirs. Le lycanthrope releva la tête en l'entendant arriver et lui sourit. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte de la salle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon pauvre Harry, tout ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi, lui dit-il après l'avoir lâché. Sirius m'a mis au courant... ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Daniel.

- Mais il semblerait que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne soit pas dans la confidence, je me trompe ?

Daniel hocha négativement de la tête avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle :

- Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ron me déteste déjà, juste parce que je m'appelle Rogue ! Peut-être qu'Hermione accepterait cela, mais Ron est tellement borné !

Daniel se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Patmol posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'adolescent. Celui-ci caressa la tête du chien et demanda à Remus ce qu'il avaient vu depuis le début de l'année. L'enseignant était en train de lui répondre lorsque des élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle. Des élèves qui n'étaient autres que Ron et Hermione. Padfoot retira discrètement sa tête de sur les genoux de son filleul et s'assit simplement à côté de Remus. Les deux nouveaux arrivants semblèrent étonnés de voir le loup parler calmement avec le fils de son ennemi d'enfance, mais ne dirent rien. Le cours se déroula dans l'ensemble plutôt bien, mais à la fin, le professeur fit une annonce qui inquiéta Daniel.

- Lors des prochains cours, nous étudierons les Détraqueurs et j'essayerai de vous apprendre un sort permettant de les repousser. Donc, pour la semaine prochaine, vous me lirez le chapitre à leur sujet.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis de la salle, Daniel s'approcha de Remus et dit tout bas, de peur qu'un élève resté dans le couloir ne les entendent :

- Professeur, vous savez que mon Patronus a une forme bien particulière et que Ron et Hermione vont vite comprendre s'ils voient apparaître Cornedrue quand je ferai un Patronus !

- Je le sais, Ha... Daniel ! Cependant le directeur a insisté pour que je vous apprenne ce sort. Il craint que les Détraqueurs ne se joignent à Voldemort sous peu. Mais tu n'auras qu'à te concentrer sur un souvenir qui n'est pas heureux pour que ton Patronus ne prenne pas la forme de Prongs.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Ocane Potter : Merci et voilà la suite !

Kaima : Thank you ! et la suite, bin la voilà enfin !

Lunicorne : Merci, merci ! Et Khellar te remercie pour les encouragements pour les exams.

Shiori : coucou ! Voilà voilà, au lieu de bosser mon exposé de français, j'écris, ça te va ? Il est presque minuit, je n'ai dormi que quatre heures la nuit dernière et je suis là à finir ce chapitre et répondre aux reviews. Je suis bien bonne, je trouve... (ça fait pas de mal de s'envoyer des fleurs. ) Quelle faute Khellar n'a-t-elle pas corrigé ? Enfin bon, MERCI !

Gros bisous à tous !


	8. Maître

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 7 : **

**Maître !**

- Severus !

- Mon seigneur ?

- Severus, mon Mangemort fidèle, sais-tu que tu étais mon serviteur le plus prometteur ? Tu es puissant et fier sans être arrogant. J'apprécie énormément ces qualités et j'allais même jusqu'à te considérer somme un fils. Toutefois, je suis déçu, pourquoi m'avoir caché cela Severus ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché ton fils ? Voldemort avait parlé d'une voix calme qui fit frissonner l'interpellé. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que la discutions prenne cette tournure mais jamais Voldemort ne s'était adressé à lui avec cette voix doucereuse.

- Je n'avais pas moi-même connaissance de son existence jusqu'à il y à peu de temps, mon seigneur. Sa mère est partie en Amérique soudainement et elle ne m'a jamais averti du fait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle est morte il y a peu de temps et j'ai hériter d'un fils à ce moment.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas amené ? S'il avait la moitié de ta puissance ça en ferait un serviteur de qualité !

Décidément, tous ces compliments n'auguraient rien de bon, Voldemort avait sûrement quelque chose de spécial prévu pour lui.

- Il n'est pas digne de votre intérêt mon seigneur, il n'a eu aucune formation en magie noir de plus il a été répartit à Griffondor. Sa mère a mis des idées ridicules de bien et de mal dans sa tête dès son plus jeune age.

- Crucio ! Moi seul peux décider qui est digne de moi et qui ne l'est pas, Severus.

Ce ne fut aucune surprise pour le maître des potions que de se voir infliger cette douleur. Il avait répondu à la question plus pour assurer l'avenir de son fils que pour sa survie personnelle, de toute façon, les experts en potions du niveau de Severus étaient trop rares pour se permettre d'en sacrifier un sur un coup de tête !

- Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit prêt à me servir bientôt Severus, ne me déçoit pas !

Regagnant la maîtrise de sa voix, il parvint à répondre un faible « Oui maître ».

- Très bien, revenons aux affaires plus urgentes Severus, comment se porte notre cher monsieur Potter ?

- Son état ne s'améliore pas mon seigneur, personne n'est autorisé à l'approcher toutefois le vieux fou me fait encore assez confiance pour me donner des nouvelle fréquentes, apparemment rien ne peux le sortir de son comas, cela fait bientôt trois mois qu'il est endormi et aucun charme ni potion n'a été capable de changer cela.

- Très bien, fait en sorte de me l'amener Severus, peu importe si ta couverture est brisée, je prévois ma victoire dans peu de temps, j'ai trouvé une faille dans les barrières de Poudlard et je prévois d'attaquer le château dès l'instant où Potter n'est plus un problème !

-Il est bien surveillé mais je pense pouvoir vous l'amener dans le mois qui vient mon seigneur.

-Tu as deux semaines Severus !

**Note de Khellar :** Je sais, c'est encore plus court que d'habitude mais je voulais mettre quelque chose avant de partir en vacances et j'ai dû faire vite, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.

**Note de Miya :** Ben Khellar me laisse le soin de répondre aux reviews vu qu'elle n'a pas le temps ! J'en ai profité pour faire la bêta-lectrice et corriger deux-trois fautes de conjugaison. Mais maintenant, place aux reviews :

Oceane Potter (2x): Je ne sais pas pourquoi m'a bousillé mon chapitre, mais je l'ai réuplaodé et, même si ça me fait un bloc de texte, il est lisible maintenant. Merci, voilà la suite !

Maléfica Malefoy : Alors comme je l'ai dit à Oceane, le problème et rrangé même si la mise en page en a un peu souffert. Merci merci, mais tu dis 'ta fic' au lieu de 'votre fic', je te rappelle que nous l'écrivons à deux ! ;)

Big app : Merci !

Willy : Mais oui j'ai compris qui tu étais (franchement, je serais complètement à la masse sinon ! Alors, merci pour les compliments ! - Tu aimes bien Rogue en pôpa pour Riri ? Alors j'ai plein de liens à t'envoyer ! Bonnes vacances ma puce !


	9. Hermione

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 8 : **

**Hermione**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de voir en rêve la rencontre entre son père et Lord Voldemort. Inquiet, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la malle d' « Harry Potter » pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité mais se ravisa au dernier moment, le souvenir de la réaction de Ron encore très présente dans son esprit. Il descendit les escaliers et traversa la sale commune, la quittant sans remarquer la personne qui se leva du fauteuil près du feu et le suivit à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Hermione s'était endormie dans son fauteuil, mais se réveilla instantanément en entendant quelqu'un descendre l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Elle avait tout d'abord l'intension de sermonner celui qui ne dormait pas encore à cette heure-ci, c'était après tout son devoir de préfète, mis en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage de Daniel, elle se ravisa et décida de le suivre discrètement pour voir où il allait.

À pas de loup, elle le fila dans le couloir principal. S'il continuait par là, il allait tomber sur Rusard à coup sûr.

Cependant, à l'angle d'un couloir, elle le perdit de vue. Etonnée, elle se tourna vers la teinture pendue sur le mur de droite et la souleva. Des traces de pas toutes fraîches étaient inscrites dans la poussière. Comment Rogue junior pouvait-il déjà connaître ce passage alors que même certains élèves de septième année ne le connaissaient pas ? Elle continua à le suivre, perdant plusieurs fois sa trace pendant de courts instants, la retrouvant toujours dans les passages les plus secrets du château. Très vite, elle compris qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'aile Sud du château. Mais qu'y avait-il là-bas ? Arrivée dans le couloir du premier étage, elle perdit encore une fois sa trace. Toutefois elle ne connaissait aucun passage à cet endroit. Où avait-il disparu ? Elle remarqua alors un tableau légèrement de travers. Le tournant, elle découvrit un passage secret dont elle ignorait l'existence. Merlin ! Comment ce garçon pouvait-il mieux connaître le château qu'elle alors que cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle y habitait et que lui venait d'arriver ? À la sortie du passage, elle regarda à droite et à gauche, mais ne vit personne. Elle avait perdu sa trace ! Tendant l'oreille, elle perçut des chuchotements venant d'un couloir sur sa droite. Elle resta cachée dans l'angle, jetant un coup d'œil pour voir Daniel Rogue devant une gargouille. Elle cessa de respirer, cherchant à comprendre les mots.

« Fizwizbiz ! Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue ! Patacitrouille ! Fizzers ! Twix ! Skittles ! Carambar ! Caramel mou ! Toblerone ! Kiss cool ! Malabar ! Pezz ! »

Daniel s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son père arriver à l'autre bout du couloir. Hermione entendit distinctement les mots de Rogue senior :

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry ? Snape venait-il juste d'appeler son fils 'Harry' ? Celui-ci répondit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je venais voir Dumbledore. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda le maître de potion.

« J'ai vu ta rencontre avec Voldemort. » Hermione, de sa cachette, tressaillit au nom. « Même si un sort cache ma cicatrice, le lien entre lui et moi est toujours là. »

Le lien ? Sa cicatrice ? Un sort ? Harry ! Bon sang, c'était Harry ! Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie dans le coma, il était dans la tour Gryffindor sous le nom de Daniel Rogue !

« Bien » répondit Rogue. « Allons voir Albus alors. De toute façon, tout cela te concerne. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers la gargouille et prononça « Barbapapa ». La statue se déplaça et dévoila un escalier en colimaçon. Ils y entrèrent et juste avant que la gargouille ne referme l'entrée, Hermione pu entendre Harry dire :

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. »

**Notes de Miya :**

Tout d'abord pour ceux qui me connaissent du forum de PMW, je tiens à leur dire que SI, je suis bien en vacances et que je n'ai accès à internet que quelques minutes, j'en profite donc pour faire cet update. Ensuite je veux m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour faire ce chapitre, je n'avais pas d'inspiration.

Bon, maintenant, les réponses aux reviews !

Urumi : A tient ! Une tarée de plus ! Tu trouves que c'est cruel de faire de Harry le fils de Rogue ? Mais pourquoi ? Khellar te dirait 'moi ça ne m'aurais pas dérangée' lol J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus !

Shiori :Coucou ! Alors, tes vacances au Japon se passent bien ? T'as hâte de lire le tome 5 ? Moi je suis en train de le lire ! tire la langue lol Merci beaucoup pour la review !

pitit mot de Khellar : hello ! t'as hâte de lire le tome 8 ? Moi je l'ai déjà finit, nah ! C'est trop horrible, il y a qqn qui meurt ! voilà, c'était le petit message pas gentil de moi !

Lunicorne: Les exam's se sont très bien passés, merci beaucoup ! Quant au chapitre, ben en voila un !

Océane Potter : Ah ! Une revieweuse fidèle qui prend la peine de lire même un chapitre mal uploadé ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Le problème est réglé cette fois-ci. Merci beaucoup pour la review !


	10. Confidences

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Confidences**

Harry sortit du bureau du directeur tard dans la nuit (ou plutôt tôt le matin), ils avaient passé des heures à décider du comportement à adopter face à la demande de Voldemort concernant Harry Potter. Ils avaient proposé plusieurs démarches toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres pour finalement décider de simuler la mort d'Harry Potter. Bien sûr, cela demanderait toute une organisation, on ne pouvait pas se contenter de donner l'information au mage noir, il faudrait organiser un enterrement et tout ce qui va avec. Cette décision gênait Harry, cela impliquait qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour qu'il redevienne Harry Potter et toutes ces années avec ce nom avaient compté pour lui... Et puis il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione, ses deux amis allaient être effondrés en apprenant sa mort. Enfin, il savait bien que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Le jeune homme franchit encore deux portes secrètes et se retrouva devant la grosse dame. Entrant dans la salle commune, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. La jeune fille arborait un petit sourire malicieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry.

- Heu… bonjour… Granger c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mais appelle moi Hermione, après tout, je suis toujours ta meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas _Harry_ ?

À cet instant, Harry était sûr que sa mâchoire traînait par terre.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me donner une explication plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles ? Tu vas avaler une mouche !

- Très bien, au point où on en est de toute façon… Commença le jeune homme se ressaisissant rapidement. « Bon, alors je pense que tu sais que Rogue est mon père. » Voyant la tête de son amie, il ajouta : « Tout compte fait, tu ne le savais peut-être pas… »

- Je… je croyais juste que c'était un déguisement pour te cacher de Voldemort ! Dit-elle toujours sous le choque.

- Et bien, c'est bien pour me cacher qu'on a enlevé les sorts qui me faisaient ressembler à James, mais ce que tu voix c'est ma véritable apparence ! Hermione semblait toujours ne pas en revenir. « Écoute Hermione, si j'ai dû changer d'apparence c'est parce qu'il y un traître à Poudlard, alors tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne ! »

- Oui, oui, bien sûr Harry, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Très bien, il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire Hermione… je vais mourir !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, non Hermione, tu m'as mal compris, Harry Potter va mourir !

- Tu pourrais t'expliquer clairement Harry s'il te plaît ?

- Voilà, Voldemort à demandé à mon père de lui amener Harry Potter. Bien sûr tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. La solution que nous avons trouvée face à ce problème, c'est de faire mourir Harry Potter. L'annonce de ma mort sera faite demain et l'enterrement aura lieu quelques jours plus tard !

Quand quelques instants plus tard, Hermione sembla avoir enfin tout compris, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui restaient avant le matin. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois pour souhaiter bonne nuit à son amie. Le jeune fille était toujours au milieu de la salle commune semblant figée.

- Heu… Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

- Rogue est ton père ! Dit-elle comme si elle avait vu un extra-terrestre.

Harry soupira, ça avait été trop facile… Disant adieu à ses quelques heures de sommeil, il retourna aider Hermione à accepter ça.

**Note de Khellar** :

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard et de la longueur du chapitre, mais si je n'avais pas mis tout ce temps, il serait encore plus petit…

**_Réponses aux reviews_** :

**Urumi** : Hello! NON ! Tu as encore tors, les reviews sont loin d'être inutiles, ça motive à un point que tu ne peux imaginer… Tu penses vraiment que, moi, je vais te faire un compliment ? Tu es vraiment naïve ma petite… Mais on met de nouveaux chapitres en ligne ! Tu veux que j'arrête de lire des fics et d'aller sur PMW ? Encore une fois tu peux rêver… Mouais, Sirius est intelligent c'est encore à voir, je dirais plutôt qu'il est moins bête (pour ne pas dire moins c) que dans une certaine fic… De toute façon tu aurais de la peine à nous massacrer, si tu le faisais tu n'aurais jamais la suite de nos fics…sourire sardonique (j'ai vu que tu aimais bien les sourires sardoniques…) Bon, eh bien voilà, à bientôt !

**AliasC** : Salut ! Alors tu connais Miya ? C'est bien les amis, ça nous fait plus de reviews… En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite et merci encore pour tes compliments…

**Shiori** : Bon, alors à toi maintenant sourire cruel ! Tu me compares à JKR… disons que je le prend du bon côté et que je te remercie de ton compliment… Bon et bien voilà la suite, concernant le prochain chapitre va te plaindre à Miya tu as son mail…sourire cruel en direction de Miya a bientôt !

**Morgane Ceridwen** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Tu trouvais ça bizarre ? Moi j'ai tout de suite adhéré au « Luc je suis ton père… » qu'il concerne Sev' ou Voldemort… Voilà la suite, encore désolée pour l'attente ! A bientôt…

**Lunicorne** : Tu ne veux pas de réponse à ta question ? soupire de soulagement parce que de toute façon on en avait pas… Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, c'est vraiment sympa…

**Océane Potter** : Heu… t'es toujours vivante ? Merci pour tes compliments !

**Willy** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu nous trouves folles ? Mais nnooooooonnn pas convaincante pour un sous on est juste…heu… enfin bref de toutes façon on est moins folles qu'Urumi… Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Loumiolla** : Donner de l'humanité à Rogue ? Mais quelle idée étrange ! C'est vrai que je l'aime autant quand il est humain que quand c'est le parfait Death-Eater… Je suis ravie que tu aimes notre idée ! À bientôt j'espère que tu liras la suite et merci encore pour tes compliments…


	11. Sous la pluie

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Sous la pluie**

Il pleuvait à verse. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un enterrement sorcier. Et il s'agissait du sien.

En fait, ce n'était pas si différent d'un enterrement moldu. La « poupée de chaire » crée pour Dumbledore à l'image d'Harry Potter était allongée dans un cercueil qui attendait d'être mis en terre. Il n'y avait aucune parole religieuse (il en vient à se demander s'il y avait des religions différentes chez les sorciers), et les proches du défunt venaient parler devant l'assemblée de la personne qui s'en allait ; lui.

Hermione se leva et s'apprêta à parler. Depuis trois jours, elle semblait déconnectée de la réalité. Les gens pensaient que c'était le choc d'avoir perdu Harry. La réalité n'était pas si loin, elle avait perdu le Harry qu'elle connaissait et savait très bien que rien ne pourrait changer ça, cet enterrement mettait fin à toutes les chances de son ami pour reprendre son identité précédente. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était claire.

- La première fois que j'ai rencontré Harry, je ne savais absolument pas qui il était. Et je crois bien ne pas lui avoir fait une très bonne impression ! Pendant deux mois, nous n'étions absolument pas amis, il a fallu cette histoire avec le troll pour cela. Depuis, nous étions inséparables, Ron, lui et moi. Pendant notre troisième année, cependant, nous nous sommes disputés. Ça a été une des parties les plus dures de ma vie. Mais à présent c'est différent, c'est pire parce que je ne reverrai plus jamais le petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés que j'ai rencontré dans le train, ni celui qui a participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Harry va me manquer. Mais je suis aussi heureuse pour lui, parce qu'à présent il est avec sa famille, la chose qui lui a le plus manqué dans sa vie.

Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans les yeux indigo de Harry. Il frissonna, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid. Il sentit alors une main serrer doucement la sienne et leva les yeux vers son père, qui lui sourit gentiment.

Le discours de Ron fut une longue énumération de ses exploits au Quidditch, de ses plus lamentables défaites aux échecs et d'une bonne partie de leurs aventures. Il conclut sur le fait que jamais il ne trouvera un ami pareil.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Harry. Il eut soudain envie de tout lui dire, mais il se reprit. Son ami ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir mentit, et n'accepterait pas qu'il soit vraiment le fils de Severus.

Un à un, tous ses proches prirent la parole ; les Weasley, Remus, Dumbledore, ses compagnons de dortoir... Harry s'efforça de rester impassible, mais des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, se mélangeant à la pluie.

Le cercueil fut mis en terre, et tout le monde se dirigea vers le château où aurait lieu une réception en son honneur, mais Harry resta là, sous la pluie, à regarder la pierre tombale. Personne ne le remarqua.

« Ci-gît Harry Potter, fils bien-aimé de Lily et James Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu. Tu seras à jamais dans nos mémoires et dans nos coeurs. »

Des roses blanches avaient été disposées en cercle par ses proches. Il prit sa baguette, murmura un sort, et une rose noire apparut. Il s'agenouilla, la plaça au centre du cercle et murmura un adieu à son ancienne vie. Puis il se releva, marcha jusqu'à son père qui l'attendait une dizaine de mètres plus loin et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château.

**Notes de Miya :**

Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire plus et je trouve que ça se tient très bien tout seul. Bon, maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :

Emilia Potter : Vi c'est triste... . Merci pour la review !

Shiefa Li : Que d'enthousiasme ! Une fan de notre cher Sev' ? Pour ce qui est de Ron... on verra bien, je pense qu'il l'apprendra en même temps que tout le monde... si tout le monde l'apprend, bien sûr... et quant à l'espion, tu es la première personne à chercher de qui il s'agit ! Même Khellar ne m'a rien demandé quand je l'ai introduit, elle cherchait plutôt qui pouvait être le traître... mais je ne ferai pas de spoilers et ne te dirai pas si tes soupçons sont fondés ou non ! ;) Contente que ça te plaise :D

Morgane Ceridwen : Ah-ha, on t'a convertie ! Enfin, je crois que Leena y est pour beaucoup ! Hmm, depuis quand Tonton Voldy est intelligent ? Bof, il finira perhaps par le savoir, perhaps pas ! Herm' a donné sa parole, normalement elle devrait tenir sa langue... je dis bien « normalement ». Bisous à toi aussi ma p'tite linivis !

aliasc : La meilleure fic ? Waaa, c'est gentil ça ! Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, hein ? J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps !

urumi : Ouais c'est court et alors ? J'm'appelle pas Alohomora ! Et là ça a mis moins de temps à venir, t'es contente ? Vi, Siri est intelligent (heureusement que je suis là !) et l'hypnose par internet ça marche pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus, Rourouchinette !

shiori : lol c'est qu'elle est violente, notre chère Khellar ! The new chapter is here, happy ? Ouf Pouf (ça t'a marqué n'est-ce pas ? en anglais c'est Huff Puff, ça me fait penser à Hufflepuff ! ) tu te couches tôt dis donc ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !


	12. Mangemort

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Mangemort**

Harry passa le week-end qui suivit l'enterrement dans les appartements de son père. Il avait bien essayé de retourner à la tour de Gryffindor, mais il n'y était clairement pas le bienvenu. Ron et beaucoup d'autres Gryffindor avaient veillé à ce qu'il comprenne cela. Enfin, il n'en demandait pas trop, après tout, le fils du professeur Rogue n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit où tous pleuraient Harry Potter...

Malgré tout, cette mise à l'écart n'avait pas forcément été une mauvaise chose, Harry avait eu la possibilité de réellement mieux connaître son père. Ils avaient passé le temps à parler, à faire des potions – domaine dans lequel Harry n'était pas si mauvais que ça quand personne ne le harcelait de critiques – à jouer aux échecs, ou simplement à profiter de la compagnie de l'autre sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée.

Harry décida de passer la nuit du samedi au dimanche chez son père, il se ménagea une place sur le canapé et s'endormit rapidement.

/…/…/

Severus fut réveillé par des cris perçants venant de son salon. Lorsqu'il arriva à la source des hurlements, il vit son fils convulser sur son canapé criant toujours à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il se précipita sur lui, et posa ses mains sur son torse dans une tentative futile d'arrêter les convulsions.

- Harry, Harry réveilles-toi, Harry...

L'interpellé émergea de son sommeil haletant. Reconnaissant rapidement son père, il parvint à dire :

- La… tour… Grifffondor… attaque… Voldemort…

Et il s'évanouit sous le coup de ses émotions combinées avec la douleur résiduelle des Cruciatus qu'il avait sentit durant son rêve.

Prenant encore quelques instants pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien, Severus se précipita en direction de la tour de Griffondor.

Lorsque il arriva il vit tout de suite qu'il était trop tard, le directeur était déjà là ainsi que madame Pomfrey. La salle commune était en piteux état, il y avait du sang du sol au plafond, les blessés les plus graves étaient allongés à même le sol, l'infirmière s'agitant autour d'eux.

Dès que Dumbledore s'aperçut de sa présence, il se précipita sur lui.

- Severus, dit-il semblant presque paniqué, est-ce que vous savez où est Daniel ?

- Oui, Albus, il a passé la nuit dans mes appartements, il va bien…

À cette déclaration, il sembla qu'un poids tomba des épaules du directeur qui soupira.

- Que s'est-il passé ici Albus ? Continua Severus.

- Je pense que c'était une démonstration de force de la part de Voldemort, expliqua le directeur, les Mangemorts ont trouvé une brèche dans la défense de l'école et ont transplané directement ici. Ils ne sont pas restés plus de trois minutes, le temps de faire ce carnage. Soupira-il encore une fois.

- Quel est le bilant ? demanda encore le maître des potions.

- Une trentaine d'élèves blessés, dont une dizaine grièvement et… cinq morts…

- Qui ?

- Cathy Williams, Lilia Swan, Amy Cooper, Delphine Astin, et… Ronald Weasley...

**Note de Khellar:** Ah ce que j'aime cette fin! En tout cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu et je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui j'avis promis ce chapitre pour Noël…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Morgane Ceridwen : Je suis ravie de t'avoir convertie ! Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'enterrement très triste, c'est là que je me rend compte que moi, j'écris très mal… comment tu savais pour le sourire sadique ? Tu me connais trop bien toi… Merci pour ta review…

Shannara Slytherin : Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments, ça me touche beaucoup surtout de ta part, tu es vraiment la meilleure auteur que j'ai lue j'adore ta fic… MIYA arrête toute suite de rire ! lol (Note de Miya : je suis écroulée de rire ! Désolée, Shannara ! ;D)

Eclair Ail : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras, merci pour ta review.

Océane Potter : Oh, oui, on fait toujours des chapitres très longs toutes les deux… Merci pour tes compliments, ça nous fait tellement plaisir ! À bientôt !

Cynore : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras…

Shiori : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, moi aussi je trouvais que cet enterrement était magnifique, j'aurais été bien incapable d'écrire un truc comme ça… Quand on n'a pas d'objet de chantage on ne commence pas… parce que moi j'en ai un… sourire sadique Merci pour ta review, à bientôt, bisous.

Petite Mag : Hullo ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est super sympa d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire ! A bientôt.

Lunicorne : Bien sûr qu'on continue ! En tout cas pour l'instant il n'est pas question d'arrêter ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	13. Deuil

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Deuil**

- Quel est le bilant ? demanda encore le maître des potions.

- Une trentaine d'élèves blessés, dont une dizaine grièvement et... cinq morts...

- Qui ?

- Cathy Williams, Lilia Swan, Amy Cooper, David Head, et... Ronald Weasley...

Severus déglutit. Harry avait déjà souffert émotionnellement de son propre enterrement, de voir ses proches pleurer sa mort, et maintenant il venait de perdre son meilleur ami... comment diable allait-il bien pouvoir le lui annoncer ? Car c'était à lui de l'informer de la mauvaise nouvelle, il était son père, il ne pouvait pas demander au directeur de s'en charger à sa place.

Il ne savait toujours absolument pas de quelle manière expliquer ce qui s'était passé à son fils lorsque, environ vingt minutes plus tard, il rentra dans ses appartements. Il s'approcha de Harry, toujours évanoui, le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son propre lit. Il allongea l'adolescent et s'installa dans le fauteuil juste à côté pour veiller sur son sommeil.

Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée lorsque Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce, comme à la recherche d'ennemis sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Il aperçut soudain son père qui s'était levé et se précipitait vers lui. Quand les bras de Severus l'enlacèrent, il se laissa aller et pleura sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il avait tant haït, un nom pouvant être entendu à travers ses longs sanglots déchirants :

- Ron !

Le professeur de potions tapota le dos de son fils, tentant de le consoler autant qu'il pouvait. Les larmes de Harry mouillaient ses vêtements, mais tout ce qui comptait était l'adolescent anéantit par la perte de son meilleur ami. Au moins n'aurait-il pas la difficile tâche de la lui annoncer, mais c'était encore pire ainsi : son fils avait dû assister à l'événement par le lien qu'il avait avec Voldemort. Oh, le Mage Noir n'était sûrement pas là en personne ce soir, cependant il avait pris la salle habitude, depuis sa résurrection, de se « lier » temporairement, à l'aide d'un puissant sort, à l'un des Mangemorts pendant les attaques importantes. Or celle de ce soir l'était.

Chassant ces pensées qui ne le mèneraient à rien pour ce soir, Severus murmura des mots sans suite mais rassurant à son fils, le berçant doucement.

- Chut, là, tout va bien se passer, ça va aller, chut Daniel, chuuut...

C'est à partir de ce soir-là que Harry considéra réellement Severus comme son père.

Un mois après les tragiques événements de mi-novembre, l'humeur générale, bien que loin d'être au beau fixe, était tout de même plus légère. En effet, l'approche de Noël mettait un peu de baume au cœur des élèves, il arrivait même d'entendre un éclat de rire dans un couloir. Seul Daniel Rogue arborait toujours une mine aussi sombre. La plupart des élèves pensaient que cela résultait de la mort de ses seuls amis à Gryffondor, les trois élèves de 6ème année a avoir périt dans l'attaque des Mangemorts. Quelques uns s'imaginaient que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa responsabilité dans l'affaire, quant aux autres, ils s'en fichaient.

Le jeune homme n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit à la Tour avant de retourner s'installer dans les appartements de son père. Certaines rumeurs parlaient de problème avec ses camarades de chambre qui lui imputeraient la responsabilité de la mort du plus jeune Weasley mâle, mais en réalité Harry ne pouvait simplement pas rester dans un endroit où tout lui rappelait son ami. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il évitait le plus possible Hermione.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée, lorsque son père releva les yeux de son livre et s'adressa à lui.

- Je dois te prévenir qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, pour que vous, les élèves, puissiez faire vos achats de Noël. Elle n'a pas été annoncée plus tôt par mesure de sécurité, Dumbledore a prévenu les professeurs cet après-midi.

Sur ce, il reprit sa lecture, laissant son fils à ses réflexions. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout pensé à Noël, mais il lui faudrait bien un cadeau pour son père ! Que pourrait-il bien lui offrir ?

**Notes de Miya :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf ! J'avoue que j'ai peiné à l'écrire, Khel' me refile toujours les chapitres tout tristes tout déprimants !

Bon, passons aux réponses aux reviews ! Qui ne seront pas longues...

Morgane Ceridwen Oui, c'est court, mais que veux-tu! Et bien sûr que Khel' est méchante d'avoir tuer Ron, la cruauté est plus qu'une vacation chez elle, c'est un art ! Non non, tu ne rêves pas, Khel' a bien répondu à une review de Shanna-chou ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ma p'tite Lin' ! Kiss+

urumi Rourouchinette ! T'étais pas en forme elle est toute courte ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut !


	14. Drago

Auteur : Khellar

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Drago**

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant plus heureux qu'il l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir du château, il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Depuis la mort de Ron, le collège lui avait parut étouffant, les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui un peu plus chaque jour. Le seul ennui dans cette sortie c'était qu'il lui faudrait trouver des cadeaux de Noël. Il détestait faire cela, chaque année il se retrouvait devant les rayons des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard hésitant des heures sur l'édition du livre qu'il allait acheter à Hermione ou sur la couleur du pull à offrir à Ginny. Et cette année cela s'annonçait encore pire, il avait déjà acheté les trois quarts de ses cadeaux par correspondance, mais il n'avait encore rien pour son père. Que pouvait-il bien offrir à Severus Snape, le redouté maître de potion, celui qui faisait pleurer les première année et qui les terrifiait encore sept ans après. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Il sortit de son lit rapidement, prit son petit déjeuner avec son père et se prépara pour sa journée de liberté.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son père l'interpella.

« Daniel. »

« Oui papa ? »

« Je souhaiterais que tu n'ailles pas seul à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore a pris toutes les précautions possibles pour assurer votre sécurité, mais on ne sait jamais… »

« Mais papa, la seule personne qui serrait volontairement allée à Pré-au-Lard avec moi aurait été Hermione, mais elle est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner… » À cet instant on frappa à la porte. Severus alla ouvrir et Drago Malefoy apparut dans l'embrasure.

Harry regarda son père et avisant son visage sérieux il abandonna toute idée de rébellion. Sortant de l'appartement, il murmura quelques chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « foutu Serpentard ».

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée derrière eux, Drago se tourna vers Daniel et dit, sûr de lui :

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, je suis Drago Malefoy. » Et il conclut en tendant sa main à Daniel.

Pour Harry cette scène avait un petit air de déjà vu, seulement cette fois il décida que prendre la main offerte ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, de plus s'il devait passer la journée avec le blond, il vallait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos dès les premières minutes.

En secouant donc brièvement la main offerte, il répondit poliment. « Enchanté, comme tu dois le savoir, je suis Daniel Rogue. » Drago acquièsca et ils partirent tous les deux vers la sortie du château.

Le long du chemin, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Harry se demandait comment il allait faire pour supporter de passer toute une journée avec Malefoy, tandis que Drago se creusait la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation à avoir avec le fils de Rogue. Les Rogue avaient toujours eu la réputations d'être peu affables, et Drago avait encore de la difficulté à discuter longuement avec le père de son camarade alors même qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Mais en plus d'être un Rogue, le garçon à côté de lui était un Gryffondor... La journée prommettait d'être longue.

Après quelques instants de ce silence, Drago n'y tint plus et essaya d'entamer la conversation.

« J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas aujourd'hui, la gazette n'annonçait pas de pluie, mais le temps était plutôt menaçant ce matin, » dit-il, lui-même peu convaincu par sa tentative.

Harry s'arrêta et répondit sincèrement : « Je sais que mon père a probablement dû te forcer à venir avec moi, mais il ne faut pas te sentir obligé de me faire la conversation. »

Il n'y avais plus aucun doute, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se dire et le fait que c'était un Gryffondor, Daniel était certainement un Rogue.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard se passa donc en silence.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au village, Draco reprit la parole : « Où souhaites-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il « Moi je dois seulement passer récupérer mes derniers achats de Noël chez le tailleurs, mais je n'ai aucune autre obligation. »

« Je ne sais pas très bien, » répondit Daniel. « J'ai déjà presque tout ce qu'il me faut pour Noël également, mais il me manque encore un cadeau pour mon père, je le connais depuis trop peu de temps, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait vouloir. » Et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il ajouta : « Tu le connais certainement mieux que moi, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à trouver quelque chose pour lui ? »

Drago n'ayant pas beaucoup plus d'idées que Harry sur la question, ils commencèrent à faire tous les magasins du village un par un.

Plusieures heures plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes, fatigués et les pieds douloureux, décidèrent de faire une halte dans leur journée de shopping pour manger dans un restaurant tranquille en bordure du village. Ils avaient chacun plusieurs paquets dans les mains mais toujours pas de cadeau pour Rogue.

Au milieu du repas, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait passé une excellente matinée. Draco était finalement plutôt de bonne compagnie. Cette pensée horrifia Harry, il songea tout à coup à Ron, son ami n'aurait certainement pas accepté que Malefoy puisse être autre chose qu'un batard arrogant et en pensant autrement, il avait l'impression de le trahir. Son ami était mort, il n'avait pas le droit de souiller sa mémoire en pactisant avec l'ennemi comme il l'avait fait toute la matinée. Mais, en même temps qu'il pensait cela, il entendait dans sa tête une petite voix lui dire que comme Ron n'était plus là, c'était peut-être l'occasion de s'ouvrir à d'autre choses, à d'autres gens. Son ami avait été tout pour lui, c'était lui qui lui avait montré comment fonctionnait le monde sorcier, mais peut-être était-il temps de découvrir un autre aspect de ce monde que celui que lui avait fait découvrir Ron.

Harry était presque prêt à accepter ce que lui disait sa petite voix lorsqu'il se rappela soudainement que le père de Malefoy était un Mangemort. Alors la petite voix surenchérit en lui reppelant que le sien en était un également.

Alors Harry se rendit aux arguments de sa petite voix, il sourit à Malefoy qui était en train de lui parler de Quidditch et se prépara à passer une après-midi des plus agréables.

**Notes de Miya (parce que Khell' est en vacances) :**

Eh oui, cette fic ressort des entrailles de après plus de deux ans ! Cette fic est un futur slash (yaoi, histoire entre mâles, choisissez votre synonyme !), alors homophobes, demi-tour !

**Reviews :**

Un grand merci à Onarluca, Urumi (si tu regarde, le titre du chapitre 12 à changé ! ;-P ), Shiori (retour aux noms français pour cette réédition, bises), Genevieve Black, Maya (pas de fantôme de Ron prévu, et Remus n'est pour l'instant pas au courrant), Lunicorne (j'espère que tu seras fidèle au rendez-vous, navrée de l'énorme retard), Diane23 (ma Lya d'amour, je ne vois pas où Ryry pourrait bien trouver un tableau de sa môman ) et tchaye pour leurs reviews.


	15. Noël

Auteur : Miya

**Chapitre 14 :**

Daniel passa une semaine des plus singulières. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il passerait les dix jours précédant Noël en compagnie de Rogue et des Serpentards de son année, il aurait bien ri et fait enfermer à Ste Mangouste le pauvre fou qui lui aurait tenu ce langage au plus vite. Non mais franchement. En même temps, à ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais pensé à lui-même en tant que Daniel Thomas Rogue.

Comment avait-il pu être un aussi piètre juge de caractère ? Les élèves de la Maison du Serpent étaient loin d'être tels qu'il les avait imaginés, tout du moins ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Il n'avait pas osé leur demander pour quelles raisons ils ne passaient pas Noël en famille, ne se sentant pas encore assez proche d'eux pour les confidences, mais le fils du professeur de Potion se sentait à l'aise dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Certes, Pansy Parkinson était bel et bien la petite langue de vipère qu'elle paraissait déjà être vue de l'extérieur, et ses camarades ne la supportaient qu'avec peine, et certes, Crabbe et Goyle d'après les dires de tous étaient des imbéciles finis (fort heureusement ils étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances) mais Zabini, enfin Blaise, était un garçon charmant et bourré d'un humour subtil et décalé, Deborah Coldman était une jeune fille discrète, élégante et peu bavarde, Morgan Kawn, dans la classe d'au-dessus, était un garçon cultivé et généreux, et même Draco Malfoy n'était pas si mal que ça. Il se révélait parfois même profondément _gentil_. Qui l'eu cru ?

Au matin de Noël, il se réveilla dans son lit à la Tour Gryffondor, dans laquelle il avait enfin réussi à remettre les pieds quelques jours auparavant. Hedwige attendait sur le lit voisin - l'ancien lit de Ron - avec un paquet cadeau attaché à la patte. L'ancien Survivant parcouru rapidement la courte lettre d'Hermione et déballa le livre qu'elle lui avait offert. Pour une fois, il s'agissait d'un roman, un roman moldu dont l'héroïne découvrait qu'elle avait été adoptée et décidait de partir à la recherche de ses origines.

Daniel rangea l'ouvrage dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et soupira. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert être un sorcier qu'il ne recevait pas de pull et de pâtisseries de la part de Molly. Il s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa et sortit de la Tour sans croiser aucun des rares Gryffondors restés durant les vacances.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de son père, où ils avaient prévu de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Le jeune homme frappa nerveusement à la porte et son père le fit entrer. Un petit-déjeuner princier les attendait sur la table du living room. Pancakes, sirop d'érable, croissants, céréales, bacon grillé et jus d'orange à volonté. Et au centre de cet amas de nourriture, un petit paquet vert avec une ficelle rouge.

Après avoir offert son cadeau à son père (un magnifique assortiment de plumes en d'encres enchantées), il prit le sien dans ses mains et l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Il ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul juste parce que tu le fixes, tu sais.

Le garçon sortit de sa contemplation, fit un petit sourire gêné à son père, et détacha la ficelle. Il ouvrit la petite boite et en sortit une longue chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait un médaillon circulaire. Sur une des faces du pendentif en argent on pouvait voir un hibou, tendit que le verso arborait un simple R majuscule.

- Il s'agit de l'emblème de notre famille.

Daniel sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier et passa la chaîne autour de son cou sans attendre un instant. Il fit jouer le médaillon entre ses doigts. Il avait vraiment une famille, une famille avec un emblème, avec une histoire. Il passa la matinée à interroger son professeur de Potion sur ses ancêtres.

Lorsque midi sonna, les deux Rogue se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Severus laissa son fils pour se rendre à la table des enseignants, s'installant à côté de Rémus. Daniel se dirigeait vers la table presque vide des Griffondors lorsqu'un grand chien noir se jeta sur lui et entreprit de lui léchouiller le visage. Le jeune homme ri de bon cœur et s'agenouilla pour caresser l'animal.

- Joyeux Noël, Sirius, lui souffla-t-il assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Le chien aboya en réponse et lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue.

- Hé, Daniel ! Appela Drago à la table des Serpentards. Viens manger avec nous.

Le jeune homme sourit et alla s'installer à la table des vert et argent sous le regard appréciateur de son père, Sirius sur ses talons. Le chien posa sa tête sur les genoux du garçon qui entreprit de le caresser tout en mangeant et discutant.

- C'est le chien de Lupin ? demanda Drago.

- Hum ? Oh, oui, c'est Sniffle, répondit distraitement Daniel en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Drago se demandait sérieusement comment il était possible que le chien de leur professeur de DCFM soit aussi attaché au fils du professeur de Potion lorsqu'il était évident que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas. Il jeta un œil à la table professorale et vit les deux hommes discuter à voix basse. A en juger par les regards noirs qu'ils échangeaient,, ils ne parlaient sûrement pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Il résoudrait cette énigme plus tard.

- On fait une petite fête ce soir dans la Salle Commune, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Daniel.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire lumineux.

La fête battait son plein chez les Serpentards ce soir-là. La bièraubeurre coulait à flot et certains étaient légèrement ivres et dansaient sur les tables au son du dernier tube des Bizzar' Sisters.

Daniel discutait avec Blaise dans un coin de la pièce lorsque Drago lui proposa un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de la bièraubeurre.

- Whisky. De ma réserve personnelle, lui expliqua le blond.

- Hé, tu aurais pu nous en prendre un verre, aussi ! se plaignit Pansy, et Blaise l'appuya en hochant la tête d'un air enthousiaste, alors que Daniel vidait son verre.

- Bon, bon, j'y retourne, soupira Drago. Tu viens avec moi, Daniel ? Je ne pourrai pas porter quatre verres tout seul, ajouta-t-il en vidant le sien à son tour.

Le brun suivit Drago dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année et s'assit sur le bord du lit de celui-ci pendant que le blond farfouillait dans son armoire pour en sortir une bouteille à peine entamée. Le Serpentard posa la bouteille sur sa table de chevet et s'assit à côté de Daniel. La musique parvenait à leurs oreilles, étouffée par la porte fermée.

- Ça fait du bien de s'éloigner de ce boucan, fit remarquer le Griffondor, que la proximité du blond mettait de bonne humeur pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. La bièraubeurre et le whisky n'y étaient certainement pas pour rien. Ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement, de tout et de rien.

Daniel était perdu dans les yeux gris de Drago et ne remarqua pas tout de suite à quel point leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Puis le blond posa sa main sur sa cuisse et plus aucun d'eux ne parlait. Le cœur de Daniel battait la chamade lorsque le blond se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser doux, tendre, lèvres contre lèvres, puis la langue du blond quémanda l'entrée à la bouche de Daniel qui finit par entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser entrer le Serpentard. Drago avait un goût de whisky et de chocolat. C'était délicieux.

Il sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise, venu voir pourquoi son verre de whisky n'arrivait pas. Daniel, rouge pivoine, se leva, baraguouina quelque chose comme « Il faut que j'y aile ! » et quitta la pièce à vitesse grand V.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda un Blaise complètement dépassé à son meilleur ami.

Drago appuya son front contre l'épaule de son camarade et geignit :

- Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...

Daniel s'arrêta dans un couloir lorsqu'il décida qu'il avait mis assez de distance entre lui et la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il s'appuya contre un mur et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Malefoy l'avait embrassé ! Malefoy ! Un garçon, et Serpentard qui plus était ! Malefoy, quoi ! Et il avait apprécié...

Il allait rentrer à la Tour Griffondor pour réfléchir tranquillement aux événements de la soirée lorsque son père apparu au détour d'un couloir.

- Harry, je te cherchais, dit-il à bout de souffle. Il avait apparemment couru.

- Oui papa ?

- Pas ici.

Et ils regagnèrent vite les appartements de Severus.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'adolescent dès que la porte fut fermée. L'air alarmé de son père ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il remarqua un bout de parchemin posé sur la table.

- Voldemort veut te voir. Demain soir.

A suivre...

**Réponse aux reviews**

Adenoide : Merci pour ta review. Tu as un avis très intéressant sur le sujet du changement d'identité, je suis sûre que tu pourrais en faire une très bonne fic, mais qui serait très différente de celle-ci. C'est volontairement que nous avons fait en sorte que plusieurs personnes soient au courrant pour Daniel, car selon moi déjà c'est un secret difficile à garder, et puis l'histoire aurait beaucoup moins d'intérêt si Harry vivait pour toujours une petite vie tranquille sous les traits de Daniel...

Onarluca : Désolée, ce chapitre a mis énormément de temps à arriver (presque un an, j'ai honte), mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait s'y passé, et puis je l'admet je me suis concentrée sur d'autres projets (entre autres pour un fanzine), et Peut-être toi est un peu passée à la trappe, à ma plus grande honte... j'espère que Khellar sera un peu plus rapide que moi pour le prochain chapitre. Merci de ta fidélité.

Archangel.gaia : Waaa, merci pour tes... compte treize reviews !

Non, Voldemort ne cherchait pas Daniel lors de l'attaque, il voulait juste terroriser son monde… Attaquer l'endroit réputé comme étant le plus sûr d'Angleterre, c'est assez efficace, non ? Tu as eu la réponse à tes deux autres questions dans ce chapitre.

Lady Swann : Hello ma puce ! Merci pour ta review, mais je te ferais remarquer que Harry ne peut pas se foutre de Ron vu que Ron est mort... sifflote

Adenoide (2ème) : Alors tout d'abord je rappelle que c'est une pré-tome cinq et que donc la prophétie n'existe pas. Qui te parle de bébé malade ? Le véritable Harry Potter est mort à la naissance et James et Lily ont accueil Daniel comme si c'était leur fils. Il n'étaient pas encore poursuivis par Voldemort à ce moment-là. Tu dis ensuite que Daniel n'aurait pas dû retourner à Griffondor, que c'était un mauvais choix. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Daniel se considère toujours comme Harry, il a besoin de quelque chose de stable dans sa vie qui a déjà tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il espérait que ses anciens amis l'accueillent mieux qu'ils ne l'ont fait. Quand à Severus appelant son fils 'Harry', c'est un lapsus normal il me semble vu la situation. Harry a porté ce nom-là toute sa vie, il est Harry.

Sélia : Merci infiniment pour tes 6 reviews, je suis ravie d'apprendre que nous avons réussi à t'embarquer dans cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant !

Enfin merci à 666Naku et à Kmy pour leurs reviews !


End file.
